The Secret Side
by SilentShadowCrow
Summary: Everyone has a secret side. Everyone has that part of them we wan't only that special person to see. Could The Guardian have finally found that special person?
1. New Discoveries

**Zoot AKA Martin/Guardian AKA Jaffa– The Secret Side**

**Author Note: **This story Is set when they are In school.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Tribe or anything associated with It. The only thing I own Is the plot idea for this story.

**Chapter One: **New Discoveries

Jaffa was silent as ever as he walked through the corridors of his school. No one had ever heard him speak before. He went to his locker and opened It getting out some books but stopped to look at a picture on the inside of the door. He gave a small smile as he stroked the picture fondly. Not hearing the other walk up behind him he jumped when he felt arms wrap around his body and was about to push them away when he saw It was Zoot who had done so. Zoot was his best and only friend. Only Jaffa called him Zoot though It was his special name for him. All the others In school called him Martin.

Jaffa sometimes felt a bit jealous when he saw others talking to Zoot and the girls running their hands over him ,that was his job not those bitches.

He smiled again and turned round In Zoot's arms hugging him back, they seemed to have a special relationship. They were best friends and could cuddle like this. Probably because Jaffa only trusted Zoot and so he as the only one able to give Jaffa comfort, which Jaffa liked just fine.

"How's your day been so far?" Zoot asked as he got his own stuff out his locker that was next to Jaffa's.

Jaffa whispered into Zoot's ear "Boring, I've got three lots of homework to do." and Zoot grinned patting his back.

"I'll help you with It after school. Come to mine, you can relax then." he said.

Zoot knew that Jaffa had some issues at home. His parent's were not the nicest people. They fought constantly and often ended up taking it out on poor Jaffa. This was why he was mute to everyone but Zoot.

Zoot had saved him once and they had been best friends ever since.

Jaffa nodded and followed Zoot to the canteen for lunch. Jaffa bout himself a salad and a bottle of juice and sat down with Zoot who had gotten a chicken sandwich.

He sighed pushing the food around on his plate. He hated his parent's he wished he could just leave and never go back. He had run away before but the police just found him and took him back not believing him when he told him about the abuse.

Zoot knew what he was thinking and about and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey are you OK?" he asked softly rubbing his back. He bit his lip when he felt some new scars under the shirt Jaffa was wearing.

Jaffa shrugged looking down remember the night before. His parent's had been arguing over money, his father had stormed out and his mother had then started throwing stuff at him. This was how he got the scares on his back.

"I know something happened last night so your staying at my house tonight OK. You need a break from all this crap." he said.

Jaffa nodded and smiled thanking him. They finished their lunch and then went to their history class.

On their way home Zoot wrapped his arm round Jaffa's waist and saw this calmed him a lot. He knew Jaffa had feelings for him but he wasn't ready to show them due to his living situation. He really wanted to help Jaffa get out of that hell whole, Zoot was determined to do so.

When they got to Zoot's they went strait to his room and dumped their bags. Zoot pulled Jaffa into a tight hug and felt his t-shirt get a wet patch were Jaffa started to cry. This was the only place where he could let his true feelings show and walls down.

Later in the evening they were sitting on Zoot's bed watching TV. Jaffa was snuggled up in Zoot's arms.

"Jaffa do you trust me?" Zoot asked stroking Jaffa's hair. Zoot was the only person who could do this, or even touch Jaffa.

"Of course I do Zoot." he said looking up at him with a smile.

Zoot looked into Jaffa's eyes and then lent down and kissed him deeply and lovingly. Jaffa froze for a second but then kissed him back wrapping his arms around Zoot's neck.

They lay kissing for a few minutes before they pulled apart slightly.

"Wow that was great." Jaffa said softly blush.

Zoot smiled and agreed then started kissing him again.

"Zoot I...I don't want to go any further then this right now Is that OK?" Jaffa asked.

Zoot smiled nodding "Yes that's fine I wouldn't ask you to." he said with a smile and continued to kiss him.

They fell asleep like this hugging each other close and slept in late the next day. Zoot's mother knew what a bad life Jaffa had and how much Zoot loved him so she didn't disturb them and called the school saying that they were both feeling I'll and needed to stay home.

Zoot woke around lunchtime and smiled looking down at Jaffa as he slept peacefully. He got up and went to the bathroom washing his face before going downstairs to make some lunch for them.

Jaffa woke a few minutes later and walked downstairs as well and smiled seeing Zoot and walked over kissing him on the cheek earning him a grin.

"Mother let us stay home today, she says she saw us asleep and didn't have the heart to wake us. She also said she knew all along we would end up kissing." he told him.

"What but she wasn't even there when we kissed." he said.

"She doesn't need to be, she says she always knew we would become a couple." Zoot replied.

Jaffa chuckled and kissed him sitting at the table waiting for Zoot to finish making pancakes.

Zoot's mother had gone out and so for the rest of the day they stayed home watching TV and kissing on the sofa.


	2. Find The Good In The Bad

**Chapter Two: **Find Good In The Bad

A few days had passed since Zoot and Jaffa had become a couple and they were enjoying their new found closeness. Though they hadn't gone any further then holding hands and kissing which was perfectly fine with Zoot. He knew how hard It was for Jaffa to trust anyone.

Zoot was sitting in the hall with Zoot sitting on their steps, they were eating lunch when a gang who called themselves The Demon Dogs came over and started to cause trouble.

"Hey Jaffa where's our History papers?" the leader asked picking Jaffa up by the collar bad holding him of the ground.

Jaffa gulped, he had completely forgotten about the papers he was suppose to write for them.

Jaffa shook with fear but couldn't say a word. He never spoke to anyone but Zoot.

Zoot growled at this and pushing the leader away and caught Jaffa as he fell. He put Jaffa down and then stalked over to the Demon Dogs leader and stood right up In his face "Leave him alone! Do your own work for a change you creep!" he shouted spitting In the guys face.

The Demon Dogs leader laughed "Why are you defending this twerp, join us Zoot. Your better then him." he said.

Zoot just laughed at this and the leader thinking he was agreeing laughed along with him. But was stunned when Zoot punched him so hard In the face he flew round and fell down the stairs.

The other Demon Dogs got a bit mad at this and started to lay into Jaffa out of revenge. Zoot managed to get them of but Jaffa was badly hurt. They had winded him and broken some ribs.

"Come on we need to get you to the hospital." Zoot said and helped Jaffa to the Nurses office who called the ambulance.

It turned out Jaffa had two broken ribs and was now covered in bruises. He was resting now asleep In A hospital bed. Zoot sat next to him holding his hand.

Zoot kissed Jaffa's pale hand and Jaffa begun to stire and smiled softly when he saw Zoot next to him.

Zoot smiled back "Hey there, how are you feeling?" he asked and leaned kissing him gentle.

"Yes I'm OK now,you saved me." he smiled and moaned a little when he was kissed.

"Well your worth It. I love you so much." Zoot said.

Jaffa blushed then looked up when the doctor came In.

"Hello there Jaffa I need to ask you for your parents contact details so they can coem pick you up." he said.

At the mention of his parent's Jaffa went If possible even paler then normal. Zoot squeezed Jaffa's hand "Um that's not such a good idea." he said to the doctor who frowned.

Zoot looked to Jaffa to see If It was OK to tell the doctor and Jaffa nodded.

Zoot explained what had been going on and so the doctor said he wouldn't let them hurt him. "I will have to report this to the child protection agency. They can not be allowed to get away with such behaviour." he said.

Jaffa nodded and the doctor said he would be back soon to get a statement from him and left the room.

"Thank you for standing up for me against the Demon Dogs." he said.

Zoot smiled and kissed him again. Jaffa reached up to wrap his arm round Zoot but winced.

"Hey take It easy you broke two ribs OK." Zoot told him.

Jaffa nodded and they continued to kiss. After a while they sat talking waiting for the doctor to come back.

The statement was taken from both of them and the doctor allowed Jaffa to go live with Zoot and his parents for the time being while the investigation was taking place.


	3. Family

**Chapter Three: **

Jaffa was taken In by a foster family who had A son a year younger then him. He liked the kid, he was kind and soft. A little shy but that suited Jaffa as he was the same way.

The day he was due to move In with his new foster family Zoot was helping him pack at the care home.

"It's going to be good, they sound like kind family. Maybe they will formally adopt you." he said as he put the last of Jaffa's clothes in the suitcase.

Jaffa smiled and nodded "Yes I would like that, the young son Is rather shy but I like that we will be able to connect In that way." he said.

Zoot nodded "It will be good for you to make A new friend you can talk to to when I can't be there." he said.

When they got to the foster families home Zoot hugged Jaffa and left to let him settle In.

After A few days Jaffa was soon feeling like part of the family. He found It A little strange that A family were so kind to each other.

He asked his foster mother Marie this when they were sitting watching TV one evening.

"That's what family do, we take care of each other. Don't you ever fear being alone." she said and hugged him. Jaffa cuddled close and dosed of In her arms murmuring a single word that would pull at his foster mothers heart.

"mother..."

This single word made her want to adopt him all the more. She looked to her husband and he gave a gentle smile and nodded. They couldn't not adopt him.

Over the next month Jaffa bonded well with his foster brother and became ever so protective of him. The family also fully accept Zoot and treated him like family.

"Well today Is the day we sign the adoption papers. How are you feeling Jaffa?" asked his father Mike.

Jaffa smiled as he sat at the table drawing with James the younger boy "Yes I am excited." he said and got up and hugged Mike. Mike smiled and hugged him back.

They all set of and when it came to signing the papers Jaffa was shaking with anticipation. The final furniture was done and Jaffa was finally part of the family.


End file.
